Deify
by xenowriter
Summary: Based in the Transformers Animated Verse. The reason why Starscream is out to slag Megatron. Warning: This does have spark sex in it.


A soft sigh escaped Shockwave's vocals as he maintained his position below his master on the floor. Megatron was sitting at his throne and Shockwave was sitting sideways between his master's legs, his read resting comfortably against the lower thigh. Megatron sat there silently, delicately running his fingertips across Shockwave's antlers. Normally he would caress the tips in a circular motion, however, this time he barely brushed against them.

Shockwave stirred a little where he was, troubled. Usually his master would be chuckling softly amongst himself and speaking on what plans he had against the Autobots…but tonight he was silent…very unusual, Shockwave noted. Wanting to press the issue, Shockwave gently nuzzled his head against his master's leg, lifting his head upwards, wanting his antlers to be touched more. "Is something troubling you, Mighty Megatron?" There was silence in return. Shockwave strained his audio receptors hoping to miraculously read his master's internal thoughts.

After what it seemed like eternity, Megatron perked up, "Shockwave, my Decepticon army is growing…." A smile spread across his lips as his fingertips gently stroked one of the antlers.

"_That's better…."_ Shockwave purred. "They will give their very sparks to serve you and the Decepticon cause."

"With the upcoming war, my army will be divided to attack the Autobots on several fronts…I will need a soldier to lead them under my command."

"Shall I search the database?" Shockwave knew that the choice would never be him as much as he desired it. His talent geared more towards internal war instead of the kind out on the battlefield.

"That will not be necessary. I have already made my selection," Megatron moved his hand away from Shockwave to his own chin, rubbing it, keeping his delightful thoughts to himself.

"My liege?" Shockwave was a bit baffled by this.

"Is Lugnut training the new recruits?" Megatron asked in response as he looked down at the purple mech.

Shockwave sighed internally in relief. Lugnut….that was one mech that he had no quarrels about. Sure he expressed his loyalty to Megatron so much that it made him sick, but he could never replace Shockwave. Getting up, he bowed to his master, acknowledging his silent request. "I shall summon him right away, Megatron."

Amused by Shockwave's assumption, Megatron chuckled, "Lugnut will not be necessary. Bring me the flier, Starscream…" The flier's name seemed to slowly roll off Megatron's tongue as if the nomenclature itself pleasured him.

This made Shockwave…..very uncomfortable; however, he knew never to question his master's wishes. Guarding his emotions about the request, Shockwave replied, "As you wish."

* * *

Walking slowly down the hall towards the training ward, Shockwave's steps echoed amongst the hollow metallic walls that surrounded him. His master's liking to the new recruit infuriated him to the core of his spark. Starscream was definitely not a mech he would have selected from the database. Course his flying was an advantage, but he had a deceptive past….Shockwave could not trust him. He joined the Decepticons on his own free will without asking for anything in return. His motives were very unclear…this troubled Shockwave. For all he knew, Starscream could be an Autobot spy….he would have to monitor him and not leave him alone with Megatron for even one nanosecond if he could help it.

Megatron was a very intelligent mech….surely he could see past this feign? As he entered the large complex, which was the training ward, Shockwave thought to himself, "_Perhaps he is aware of Starscream's true intentions and wishes to terminate this traitor personally."_

Up ahead towards the opposite end of the complex, Lugnut was observing Starscream and Blitzwing as they did their run around the aerial obstacle course. Starscream was clearly more agile and faster than his opponent as he reached the end first without hitting one marker.

Transforming back to his robot mode, Starscream landed gracefully in front of the larger mech. "I believe that is now five times, Lugnut. Shall I have more of a challenge?"

"For the past five times, I believe you began before he signaled." Blitzwing answered instead as he landed beside the sleeker mech in his robot form.

"I did not!" Starscream snapped back defensively.

Growling, Blitzwing changed to his second personality as he pressed his face against the seeker's, "Are you callin' me a liar, puny bot?"

"Enough!" Lugnut pushed them apart. "Megatron wants our attacks to be swift against the Autobots. I am to report your times after ten runs. Get to the mark again!"

Changing back to his first personality, Blitzwing looked over to their trainer. "Make sure this time that you watch to make sure that he doesn't cheat."

Starscream laughed as he launched off with his afterburners at his feet. "Just be ready to breathe my vapor trail again."

Blitzwing blasted off in his alt mode, nearly hitting Starscream with his wing. "Last one to the mark is a protoform!" He laughed.

"Oh no you don't!"

Just watching them exhausted Shockwave. How could his master find interest in Starscream? To Shockwave, he was just a straight out of the academy cocky flyboy. "Lugnut, I have orders from Megatron." He spoke out as he approached where the largest mech stood.

"Orders from Megatron?" Starscream stopped in mid air as his audios picked up what was said. Taking interest, he flew back down to see what was going on. The name he was quite familiar with though he never saw the mech before. During his time in the academy, he was able to tap into encrypted messages that Megatron sent out to his followers before the term "Decepticon" was public. His words were powerful and sweet to his audio receptors….sweet and powerful like pure Energon….so addictive that after one taste…you hungered for more and could not function without it.

Though he was just a soldier among hundreds of bots in the new Decepticon army….Starscream longed to look upon his master's face…just once. He wanted to express his loyalty personally to gain favor. He heard of Shockwave…Megatron's right hand bot….how envious he was of him.

Lugnut bowed before Shockwave a little after he spoke. It was just a formality….Lugnut bowed only to one bot and that was Megatron, the true leader of the Decepticons. "I am his to command."

"_How disgusting…"_ Shockwave thought.

"_Here's my opportunity to show my loyalty…"_ Starscream smirked as he quickly stepped in front of Lugnut putting himself between him and Shockwave. Bowing lower than Lugnut, he spoke, "I live to serve Megatron and his Decepticon cause."

"_I don't know which one is worse…"_

"Oh! Oh!" Blitzwing, in his third personality, pushed Starscream to the side, knocking the flier down as he placed himself between Lugnut and Shockwave. "I serve too!" He laughed maniacally as he bowed.

"_At least this one is amusing…Perhaps I can convince Megatron to choose him instead…_" Shockwave pondered, but knew it was not wise even for him to go against his master's wishes. "Megatron wishes to speak with Starscream."

"Yes!" Starscream cheered as he jumped back up onto his feet.

"Starscream?!!" Lugnut asked in outrage. After his many cycles of servitude and countless promotions, the flier straight out of the academy would surpass him?! It could not be! "Why him?!"

"Yes, why him?" Blitzwing transferred back to his more calm personality.

Irked by his comrade's remarks, Starscream glared at them. "Face it, you fools. He just knows that I am vastly superior to any of you."

Angry, Lugnut pushed Starscream again once out of the way. He would not dare let the young bot steal away his most deserving prize. "It should be _me_ that he wishes to see, Shockwave!"

"It is a direct order, Lugnut. " Shockwave replied as he turned to lead Starscream with him. "_Though I agree with you…"_

Reaching back to Megatron's chambers, Shockwave paused at the entranceway, more stunned than being polite. He noticed that during his absence that Megatron gathered the branders….did he have more to a liking to the young flier than he thought? Impossible! Shockwave knew all kinds of information….and being so close to Megatron….he knew _everything_ about him!

Brands were not just marks to show which side you were on…especially when they were administered by Megatron himself. Only a select few had that opportunity…including Shockwave. Sadness crept into his processors as he started to remember his branding….how special it was to him…it wasn't just the branding itself by Megatron, but what followed. Truly the seeker's would not be the same.

"Well?" Starscream looked over at Shockwave impatiently.

"Huh?" Shockwave asked from his stupor.

"_Are_ you going to introduce me or shall I do it myself?"

"Introductions are not necessary, Starscream. I know who you are." Megatron replied first from where he sat in his throne. "You may enter."

Not even waiting to be escorted inside, Starscream smiled as he moved around Shockwave, his wings blocking Shockwave from walking directly beside him. "Ah, Megatron, what an honor it is to have this opportunity. I have been a faithful follower to your encrypted messages on Cybertron." Starscream bowed when he reached where Megatron sat.

"Is that so?" Starscream's approach didn't appeal to Megatron it seemed.

"Of course, oh gracious leader. I swear my loyalty to you and to the great Decepticon cause…" The flier kept his bow.

Shockwave fumed silently from where he stood. "_Just put him offline now, Megatron…"_

"Perhaps your devotion will serve my purpose after all, Starscream." Megatron smiled. Shockwave was appalled! Megatron _never_ smiled…at least not to fellow Decepticons directly. This had to be some sort of ploy…

Lifting his head, Starscream locked his optics on the larger mech, "I shall do my best to always please you…" He purred.

Shockwave fought all internal commands to raise his arm and take aim to the flier's back. "Shockwave?" Megatron looked around the flier, noticing the purple mech's reaction to all of this.

"Yes, my Lord?" Shockwave moved around Starscream in annoyance.

"Leave us…" Megatron churred as his optics moved back to the flier.

"Are you sure that is wise?" It was the first time that Shockwave ever questioned Megatron's orders. He really did not approve where this was going….but it was out of his control.

"You heard him! Begone!" Starscream snapped back impatiently.

Politely bowing to excuse himself, Shockwave turned and growled softly as he walked towards the room's exit. "_Starscream….I shall keep a closer watch on you after this…."_

* * *

The room became silent till finally the sound of the hydraulic hiss of the room door closing was heard. Starscream continued to keep the smile on his face as he stood there, waiting to see what his leader would do next. Standing back up, Megatron walked towards where he kept the branders, his back now to the flier. Next to the branders were a pair of stasis cuffs, Megatron slowly traced his finger around the rim. "Starscream, a faithful follower of my transmissions you say?"

"Of course, oh noble one. I yearned for the day when I would be able to leave the academy and serve under your command as a Decepticon. I believe strongly in the cause against the Autobots."

A sadistic smile spread across Megatron's lips as he slowly moved his finger from the cuffs to one of the brander's handles. The heat of the metal and the thoughts of his future seconds warmed his spark. "I have been watching you, Starscream. You are an excellent soldier and loyal…"

"To serve you," Starscream interjected.

"Are you ready to bare the mark of the Decepticons?"

"I will wear it proudly…" Starscream bowed again as he closed his eyes in the sheer joy of this event.

Turning around, Megatron picked up the cuffs as he approached seeing the flier bowing before him with his eyes closed. "To be given the mark by me is held up high in the Decepticon ranks…"

"A true honor, my liege…" Starscream added as he remained where he was with his optics closed.

Letting his optics scan the seeker's sleek form, Megatron sighed happily to himself, taking in a moment to absorb this moment in his memory bank. Starscream's performance in the training was not the only thing he had been watching. Something about the flier ignited his spark….a feeling that had not come to pass for hundreds of cycles. A feeling that not even Shockwave could give him anymore. The flier was young, ambitious, filled with energy. He began to wonder if the seeker had ever joined his spark with another….

Detecting the silence, Starscream lifted up his head to see Megatron standing before him in deep thought with the stasis cuffs. Alarmed, Starscream budged a little where he stood. "What are the stasis cuffs for?"

"I have to make sure you will stay still, Starscream…" Megatron reached out quickly and snapped them on before the flier had a chance to react.

"What?!" Starscream jerked back, but it was too late. There was an electronic synapse that coursed throughout him putting his entire body in close to stasis-lock. He tried to break himself free, but the efforts were futile. "Are you insane?!" He shot back angrily.

This amused Megatron already as he let out a chuckle. "Afraid, Starscream?" He reached out and gently ran his hand across the left wing. The metal was so cool and smooth to his touch.

Feeling his master's hand, Starscream twitched his wing a little. The contact was so foreign. "I am not afraid of anything!" He shot back.

Feeling the metal move under his hand, Megatron sighed a little to himself. "_He has never been touched like this before….very interesting considering his status in the academy…" _ Turning, he walked back to where the branders were.

Becoming worried, the flier spoke up once again, "Am I being punished, my Lord?"

Laughing, Megatron slowly pulled out one brander out from its chamber. "Punish, Starscream? I am here to award your loyalty….as my second-in-command." Face serious, he walked back over with brander in hand.

Did his audio receptors deceive him? Second-in-command? "_This is too good to be true….wait! What am I saying? Of course it's not! I deserve this! Megatron has seen my capabilities...the other Decepticons are not even worth my time…" _Happiness overwhelmed the sleek seeker as he didn't even pay attention to the brander. "I'm truly honored…and let me say-" A loud scream escaped his vocals interrupting him as a terrible burning sensation came from his wing. He glanced to the left to see Megatron grinning as he pushed the hot brander onto the cool metal. The pain was so immense that it knocked the flier down onto his back. Biting down on his denta, he hissed in pain to try to suppress any more cries. That's all he needed….was for Blitzwing or Lugnut hear him wailing like a protoform. Angrily, he glared back up at Megatron. "In the name of the Allspark, could you not warn me?!!"

_"Oh for spark's sake…"_ Megatron rolled his eyes as he dropped the brander on the floor. "Are you not used to pain, Starscream?," he teased. He was a bit disappointed by the flier's reaction to the first branding. Surely, he believed that fliers were tougher than this. A complete diagnostic scan of Starscream made him doubt that the seeker could take the second branding without going into standby mode.

"Of course I am! I….was just acting to please you…." Starscream wiggled his chassis from side to side till finally he was on his knees, slowly pushing his body to stand up.

Looking on, Megatron sighed happily to himself. Seeing the flier on his knees like that aroused him…perhaps the seeker was not as innocent as he was acting. He longed to skip the second branding and get down to what _he_ wanted, but he suppressed the urge. "_Please me you shall, Starscream…"_

Glancing worriedly over to his left wing, Starscream saw that the purple emblem was now branded onto the metal. Smoke was still coming off of the wing as it began to cool. "I'm proud to wear the Decepticon symbol, Megatron."

"Two…" Megatron corrected as he walked towards the last remaining brander.

"Come again?"

Turning around with a smirk, the larger mech walked towards him with the last brander in hand. Alarmed, Starscream tried to step back some, but it was no use with the blasted stasis cuffs still on him! "Two?!!"

"Are you afraid, Starscream?" Megatron asked as he stopped in front of him. "Lugnut stood _silently_ for the branding." The seeker glared in retaliation. He would not dare be lower than Lugnut!

"Do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes for spark's sake! Do it!" Starscream winced as he tightly shut his optics.

Amused, Megatron lifted the brander and pressed its hot surface against the cold metal. The pain was more unbearable than the first! Starscream bit down hard on his denta as he balled his talons into fists. Internal alarms beeped, warning him of an eminent standby shutdown. He would not dare let a sound escape his vocals or go into standby mode before Megatron!

Reaching out with his left hand, Megatron gripped Starscream's left wing roughly as he kept the brander in place on the right wing. "Do you swear your complete loyalty to me and the Decepticons, Starscream?" He purred.

"Yes…." Starscream hissed out in pain as he kept his denta down tight. When would the cursed pain end already?!

Pulling the left wing harder, Megatron moved in closer. "Say my name, Starscream and I shall take the brander away."

"Megatron…" The seeker winced as the internal warnings blared louder.

"I didn't hear you!"

"Megatron!!!" Starscream screamed out loud unable to stifle his cries of sheer pain any longer. "For spark's sake, Megatron!!!!!!!!"

Unable to repress his own urges anymore, Megatron quickly dropped the brander, shoving Starscream against the wall. His left hand remained on Starscream's wing to keep him close while his right hand moved towards the seeker's spark chamber door. "My Lord….?" Starscream asked weakly as he looked on.

Without any words in response, Megatron opened up his own spark chamber and pressed closer. He was so used to letting Shockwave initiate the spark sex that it would take his spark energy awhile to charge up to the sheer capacity that it already was! He was hungering….desiring…

Feeling the sheer energy of Megatron's spark, Starscream snapped his head back and wailed. The raw power was so amazing! He ran his talons down Megatron's back, scraping the metal deeply as he thrusted his hips out. His body wiggled to the new feeling.

"Is this your first time, Starscream?" Megatron purred into his audio as he gently kissed his shoulder, pressing his body closer.

"Yes!" Starscream moaned. "More! Give me more!"

"In time, Starscream…" Megatron chuckled. "Show me what you have…" He removed his energy. He decided to build it up.

Pushing his own energy into Megatron's chamber, Starscream bit down on the larger mech's shoulder. His wings twitching to his master's touch. "That's it…." Megatron rasped. He felt the seeker's hips thrust against him. Starscream moaned some more. Megatron smiled. He knew that he would have to interface with the seeker as well but that would come at another cycle.

"I want so much more, Mighty Megatron…" Starscream breathed as he stroked his talons down his master's arms. He hungered to have so much more power…he wanted to become one with Megatron…not just physically.

The flier's begging aroused the larger mech more till he was unable to hold back. Pressing down once again, he pushed his energy that he charged up deep into the flier's spark chamber.

The surge of energy was so immense! Just as the sheer raw power hit his body, Starscream's mind began to fill with images….images of Megatron as leader of the Decepticons…the images were violently changing….one showed him leading the Decepticons to greatness as they overtook the Autobots….then another showed Megatron obtaining the All Spark…..then Megatron using the All Spark to drain Energon from every planet in the multiverse….consuming till the planets were dead…even Cybertron. A warning blared deep within him indicating that the energy was overloading his circuits dangerously to standby-mode…he silenced the warning and pressed on. He had to see more! So much more!

Then there was darkness…

* * *

"He looks like he has been slagged…" Lugnut's voice filled Starscream's head in the dark void.

"Of course not. He still has his spark…" Blitzwing's voice chimed in.

Starscream groaned as he came to from standby-mode. His optics slowly focusing on the two mechs in front of him. "Where am I?"

"You are in the medic bay, Starscream. Your energy levels were hazardously low." Blitzwing answered.

"We are going to be late for our glorious leader's speech!" Lugnut tugged on Blitzwing's arm as he exited the bay. "Starscream can just stay in here."

"You know how cranky Megatron gets when you're late for his speeches!" Blitzwing called back in his third personality as he followed the larger mech.

"Megatron…" Starscream growled picking up on the name. He glanced over to each of his wings, which now bore the Decepticon symbol. His mind filled with the memories of his previous encounter….the branding…that led to the spark sex. His body ached…especially his wings. In the name of Primus, he never felt anything like that before. He was so confused by the images that entered his mind from the last burst of energy that he couldn't determine if he actually enjoyed what he felt. The images…Megatron….leading the Decepticons to glory and then….killing off planets, including his own one by one for his own greed… "The great Decepticon cause…." Starscream spat. "He has deceived us all….." All those cycles of worshipping Megatron….engaging in spark sex…his _first_ spark sex. He believed that he was serving the Decepticon cause…but Megatron was just using that for his own personal gain. "He wouldn't care if any of us were slagged….as long as he had his precious Energon…" Starscream growled out as he punched the wall with his fist. "You will pay for this!!!!!!"

* * *

"Now my fellow Decepticons….we will go forward and claim the Allspark for ourselves." Megatron was at the end of his speech when Starscream landed near the back of the crowd.

The crowd erupted with cheers as fists went up into the air. "Megatron! Megatron!" The Decepticons called out. Starscream crossed his arms as he glowered.

With a smile, Megatron held up his hand to thank the applause before he turned and walked into the building that he came out of. The crowd stayed where they were, their voices loud as they continued to praise his name.

"Fools…" Starscream took off overhead, straight in the direction that the Decepticon leader went.

Reaching his throne, Megatron tiresomely sat back down. He was still trying to replenish his own energy levels from the previous night. His encounter with the seeker was more exhausting than he planned on. Hearing the crowd outside made him smile. After their attack on the Autobots to retrieve the Allspark, he figured that he would be able to interface with Starscream in celebration. "I just hope he doesn't go near offline again…" He chuckled out loud to himself.

"Megatron!" Starscream yelled out as he flew into the room.

"Ah, Starscream…I was just thinking about you." Megatron smiled as he propped his head up with his hand. "Online once again I see."

"You won't be for much longer…." Starscream hissed as he aimed his null ray cannons. Without hesitation, he fired.

Jumping up quickly to dodge, Megatron barely avoided the hit…his throne not so much as the rays struck. "Starscream! Have you malfunctioned?!"

"I joined with your mind last night, Megatron. I saw your '_Decepticon _cause.'" You are no leader! You have deceived us! I will be the new leader of the Decepticons! " Starscream shot again.

Raising his sword, Megatron blocked the attack. "You are attacking by images, Starscream? What kind of leader is that?"

"Shut up!" Starscream continued to fire. "I will not let them deify you!" Suddenly his null ray cannons froze over. "Huh???"

Blitzwing and Lugnut stood at the doorway. Ice dangled out from Blitzwing's weapon that he just fired. "Lord Megatron! " Lugnut rushed out to protect his master.

"Capture this traitor!" Megatron pointed.

"Me?!" Starscream pointed back. "He _is_ the traitor! _I_ should be leader! I am the true follower of the Decepticon cause!"

"Megatron is wise…Megatron is powerful! Megatron is the _true_ leader of the Decepticons!" Lugnut aimed his weapon at Starscream.

"Surrender peacefully, Starscream," Blitzwing slowly approached the flier.

Starscream gritted his denta. He knew if he flew out…the crowd would still be out there and all Megatron had to do was to say the word and he would be offline within seconds. He had to take his chances in here. "You two are pathetic! I have seen his mind…he will betray all of us!"

"Starscream….your branding must have malfunctioned your processors." Megatron lowered his sword, but continued to keep his guard up.

"So that's it? You are going to put me offline?"

"No….Lugnut, escort Starscream to the brig…he will be released once I know that his internal damages are repaired."

"As you command."

Starscream made no move to start up his attack. He knew that for now he was beaten, but his moment would come. If he could not convince the other Decepticons what kind of leader Megatron was, he would have to deceive his master till his guard was back down. Even if it took many cycles. As he was being escorted out of the room by Lugnut with stasis cuffs back on he stopped in his tracks where Megatron stood. "It seems so clear what I must do, Megatron."

"Are you threatening me, Starscream?" Megatron laughed.

"No, just a warning…"

20


End file.
